


Out of the Blue .1

by feelu



Series: Out of the Blue [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelu/pseuds/feelu





	Out of the Blue .1

"내가 볼 때 문제는 윈에요. 우리 중사님이요."

 

말을 시작한 레이는 반응을 기대한 듯이 험비 안을 돌아보았지만 눈을 빛내는 것은 에반 하나뿐이었다. 다른 사람도 아니고 거니 윈을 말하다니. 트럼블리는 시야에 들어오질 않으니 뭘 하는지 알 수 없었지만, 최소한 브랫은 전혀 관심이 없다는 것이 확실했다. 뒤돌아보지도 않아. 뒤통수가 뚫어져라 쳐다보았지만 브랫은 밖만 바라볼 뿐 움직일 생각을 안했다. 흥미를 잃은 레이는 눈이 마주친 에반에게 우스꽝스럽게 울상을 지어보이고 다시 앞을 바라보았다.

 

"계속 해 봐."

 

몸을 돌리고 앉아 레이를 바라본 브랫이 말했다.

막상 돗자리를 깔아주자 레이가 망설였다. 뭔데. 다시 브랫이 물었다. 에반은 턱언저리를 긁적거리다가 손을 뻗어 다이어트 약을 레이에게 건네주었다. 뭔데 이렇게 망설여? 다이어트약을 한웅큼 입에 털어넣은 레이는 잠시 심호흡을 하더니 다시 제 표정을 찾았다.

 

"그러니까 중위님에게 접근하지 못하는 이유가 중사님이라구요."

 

브랫은 알수없다는 듯이 눈을 가늘게 떴다. 레이는 실실 웃었다. 

 

"너 방금 말투 존나 호모 같았어. 접근이래."

"아 씨발 내가 호모가 아니고 자기가 호모면서 왜 이래요?"

 

브랫은 눈을 흘기면서도 말을 덧붙이진 않았다. 지난번 꼬박 밤을 새다가 정신줄을 놓을 뻔 하기 직전에 꿈에 중위가 나오는 바람에 잠깐 이름을 부른 이후로 레이는 브랫을 정말 잘 놀려먹었다. 호모타령하던 인간이 정말 호모가 되었다고.

 

"그니까 내 말은 이거에요. 생각해봐. 주변에 중위님 좋아하는 인간이 존나 많은데 결국 옆을 차지하고 있는 사람은 우리 중사님이잖아요. 그리고 솔직히 소대에서 우리 소대장님이 제일 신뢰하는 사람은 중사님일 걸? 나같아도 우리 중사님 신뢰할 거 같아. 아 물론 브랫이 다음이구요."

 

브랫이 눈썹을 치켜떴다.

 

"아무튼 생각해봐요. 수많은 중위님 바라기들 중에 유독 브랫이 중위님 이렇게 움직일때마다 눈으로 쫓아가는 게 다 보이는데 그럼 뭐해. 정작 옆에 있는 건 중사님이잖아. 여기서 중요한 건 뭔지 알아요? 그게 가장 큰 문제인데 우리가 해결할 수 없는 문제라는 거야."

"너 같은 말 존나게 반복하고있어. 그리고 해결하고 자시고 할 것도 없어. 애초에 문제가 아니라고."

 

"문제 아니에요?"

 

레이가 되물었다. 브랫은 순간 말을 잃었다. 

 

"솔직히 정말로 좋아하잖아요."

 

부정도 긍정도 하지않았다. 뒷자리에 있는 에반이 앓는 소리를 냈다. 월트가 험비의 천장을 쾅 치며 정적을 깨려 했지만 소용없었다. 이러다가 부대 전체에 소문이 나도 할말이 없으리라고 브랫은 생각했다.

 

"아냐."

 

뒤늦은 부정은 효과가 있을까.

 

"...안놀릴게요. 미안해요. 소문도 안낼게."

 

악효과를 낳은 것 같다. 

 

** 

 

그 후로 브랫은 한동안 음식을 먹지 못했다. 피넛버터 존나 개같아. 그렇게 이야기 했지만 그게 아니라는 것을 레이는 알았다. 아니, 레이 뿐 아니라 에반도 알았고 월트도 알았으며 눈치없는 트럼블리도 알았다. 브랫은 때늦은 사춘기 같은 것을 앓았다. 정확히는 사랑에 대한 고민이었고 모두가 그게 어쩐지 소름끼치는 일이라고 생각했지만 입 밖으로 꺼내지는 않았다. 

 

"이거 맛있어. 그니까 피넛버터 바르지말고 먹어요. 이 존나 맛있는 걸 왜 안먹냐고. 내가 어디서 다른 뭐라도 훔쳐올까요? 알파중대 가면 뭐라도 있을지도 모르잖아. 근데 어차피 다른거 갖다줘도 안먹을거잖아요. 안그래? 그러면 좀 주는데로 쳐먹어요 어? 이거 완전 자해같아. 나 확 보고 해버릴거야. 빨리 좀 먹어요."

"뭘 먹어도 토할 거 같아."

"아프냐?"

 

아 씨발 깜짝이야. 말을 한다고 브랫과 마주보고 있던 레이가 뒤에서 들리는 목소리에 펄쩍 튀어올랐다. 레이 때문에 더 놀란 브랫이 고개를 들어 브라이언을 올려보았다.

 

"살이 쏙 빠졌네."

"아이스맨이 녹고있어요. 닥, 우리 브랫 좀 살려줘요. 아 밀지마밀지마."

 

브라이언이 시끄러운 레이의 머리를 밀어냈다. 자세를 낮춰 시선을 맞춘 브라이언이 브랫을 꼼꼼히 뜯어봤다. 먹지 못해서 살이 눈에 띄게 빠진 것 말고는 크게 보이는 증상 같은 건 없었다.

 

"차라리 아픈 거면 좋겠어요. 존나 그냥 안먹어. 그냥 쳐먹으면 되는 걸 무슨 피넛버터가 어쩌고저쩌고 지랄을 하더니 안 먹는거에요."

"무슨 일 있냐?"

 

브랫이 고개를 저었다. 브라이언은 갑자기 입을 꾹 다문 레이를 쳐다보았지만 레이는 절대 말하지 않겠다는 기세로 입에 지퍼 채우는 시늉을 하였다. 다 죽어가는 사람 꼬라지를 하고 있는 주제에 브랫은 소문내지 않겠다는 약속을 지키는 레이가 진심으로 고마워 주먹을 꼭 쥔 손을 내밀었고 레이가 콩 하고 부딪쳐왔다. 지랄한다. 

 

"토할 것 같아요."

 

같은 말만 계속 반복했다. 외관상으로도 본인이 말하는 상태에서도 얻어지는 것이 없자 브라이언이 인상을 찌푸렸다. 

 

"너 안먹는거 소문 다 나서 중위님이 걱정해."

 

중위님이란 소리에 멀리 있던 월트와 에반이 헙,하고 먹혀들어가는 소리를 냈다. 중위님, 우리 험비 내 금지언데.

 

"중위님이 그랬어요?"

"어. 오죽하면 나보고 가보라고 했겠냐."

 

브랫은 벌떡 일어서더니 레이의 손이 있는 크래커를 강탈해갔다. 우적우적 잘도 씹어삼키고는 물을 건네받으며 고개를 저었다.

 

"나 괜찮으니까 중위님보고 걱정하지 말라고 해줘요."

"미친놈."

 

멀어지는 브라이언을 보며 물을 마시던 브랫이 우웩 하고 속에 있는 것을 게워냈고 타이밍 좋게 물통을 받아든 레이가 발로 브랫이 게워낸 것들을 흙으로 묻었다.

 

"진짜 아픈거였어요? 존나 야무지게 토했어. 토하고 싶다고 말만 하고 진짜로 한 적 없었잖아요. 이거 오트밀같아." (이시점에서 듣고있던 월트가 아 씨발,하며 먹고 있던 MRE 오트밀 쿠키를 뱉어냈다.) 

"빈 속에 쳐먹어서그래."

"그니까 왜 빈 속에 뭘 쳐먹고 지랄이세요? 병신도 그건 잘 알겠다. 근데 그럼 뭘.."

"브랫."

 

아까는 뭐든 쳐먹으라더니 정반대되는 소리를 늘어놓는 시끄러운 레이의 목소리 위로 일부러 낮게 내는 소리가 얹혀졌다. 또다시 놀랜 레이는 이번에는 깜짝이야,만 하고 씨발은 빼먹었다. 브랫이 고개를 들어보니 네이트가 햇빛을 정면으로 받으며 서 있었다. 

 

"계속 굶었는데 음식 먹기 시작했다며. 걱정되서 가져왔는데.."

 

네이트는 잠시 브랫의 매서운 눈빛에 말을 멈췄다. 손에는 어디서 구했는지 캔스프가 들려있었다. 스프라니. 맛없는 MRE사이에서 캔스프라니. 레이가 눈을 반짝거리는 것이 느껴졌다.

 

"레이 안돼."

 

목소리가 단호했다. 네이트는 브라이언이 그랬던 것처럼 자세를 낮췄다. 

 

"먹어."

 

일부러 캔을 손에 꼭 쥐어준 네이트는 자리에서 일어나 눈썹을 치켜뜨며 브랫에게 대답을 요구했다. 브랫은 대신 질문을 했다.

 

"어디서 가져오셨는지 여쭤봐도 됩니까?"

 

곤란한 표정으로 고개를 저었다.

 

"직접 구해오셨습니까."

"픽 중위!"

 

네이트가 뭐라고 대답하기 전에 갓파더가 빨랐다. 이 멀리까지 어인 일이시래. 레이가 작은 목소리로 중얼거렸다. 네이트는 잠시 망설이다 꼭 먹어, 하고 당부를 하며 멀어졌다. 결코 작은 키가 아닌데 멀어지는 모양이 꼭 꼬마애 같아서 항상 불안하게 쳐다보게 된다. 손에 쥐어진 캔과 갓파더와 이야기하는 네이트를 번갈아보던 브랫이 주머니에서 라이터 찾았다. 먹으라니 먹어야지. 직접 찾아왔던 아니던 존나 고생했을텐데.

 

"왜 우리 아이스맨이 반했는지 알 거 같아요."

 

레이가 브랫의 손에 나이프를 쥐어주고 다시 말을 속사포처럼 쏟아냈다.

여전히 속이 좋질 못했다.


End file.
